zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 56
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Blue ChuChu vs. Buzzblob The battle of the gelatinouss blobs with similar appearances. Both have electricity coursing through them and as such cannot be damaged with the sword, which will actually damage Link instead. Additionally, giant versions of both must be fought as mini-bosses (Big Blue ChuChu and Giant Buzzblob respectively). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : they seem almost too similar to me. i dont think itd be an interesting fight but i will stay neutral for the time being. Oni Link 18:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. There's something awesome about these electric blob monsters. Portal-Kombat : : just to similar for me. and i dont like chus/chuchu/etc.'--C2' 21:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not going to oppose, but I just don't feel it. "...they're too similar, hence the connection is too obvious to me." —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :: : Heh, you got me there. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::: : :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : : They seem similar enough.. just boring. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 21:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : :Looks good enough for me--Shade Link : : It seems good enough to me. Oddball 464 03:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : : Yeayh. --AuronKaizer ' 11:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Kamaro vs. Tott Battle of the dancers. I don't think I need to say anything more.--MaloMart (talk) 19:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : But one is undead and gives a mask, the other is just creepy and teaches a song. Not too similar, in my opinion. The Rosa Sisters are dancers; why aren't they up here? :( —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: : The Rosa Dancers and Kamaro are kind of related, and I thought Kamaro was cooler. If I made it Rosa Dancers vs. Tott people would ask why Kamaro's not in it.--MaloMart (talk) 19:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC)}} ::: : That is true. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::: : There's also the Graceful Goron from Oracle of Ages. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : : I liked both of these characters and the rewards they gave you. Portal-Kombat : : I actually like this a lot. The connection is very vague as Baltro said, but I still really like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : I was a bit doubtful of this one at first, but I find I actually like it. Nice one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :one of the more creative entries ive seen in a while, nice.'--C2' 20:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :The connection is a little obscure, but the it is there. That makes this a good fight, in my opinion; the more creative fights are like that. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :WHAT?! I haven't supported it yet? I need a new memory that still has my old memories in it.--Shade Link : : I was going to suggest this next week. Oh well I like it no matter who suggests it.Midna Rocks. : : I really like this one. Oddball 464 03:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : : Kamaro is amazing, and Tott is a funny Elvis impersonator!! What more do you need? Kamari : : Badass. Dancing With the Stars, Zelda-style? --AuronKaizer ' 11:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : : cant say i like this Oni Link 11:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Pendants of Virtue vs. Pearls of the Goddesses Okay, since Ocarina of Time is apparently the perfect game, nothing can beat it, so I'll try another approach by using Wind Waker instead. Again, one of three is the reward for one of the first three dungeons of the game (save for Jabun), and all three are necessary towards obtaining the Master Sword. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :I liked the similarities before, same here.—'Triforce' 14 19:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Now, this is a less one-sided comparison which I like. Good! Portal-Kombat : : Same reason as before. Too obvious for my taste, and not interesting in my opinion. For the record, I don't see much of a difference other than the appearance and a small bit of backstory, and it seems like it has a good chance of becoming a game vs. game fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: : You know, if you actually read the opening sentences about it, you'd see some similarities other than appearance and backstory. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::: : You know, if you actually read what I said about it, you'd see that I said that those are the only significant differences. My point is that they're too similar, hence the connection is too obvious to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::: : You know, if you didn't take this so seriously and lash violently at people who object to your opinion (can you honestly deny it?), suggesting and voting on ToC fights could be enjoyed, maybe even considered fun. Just a thought? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: : Just phrasing it the way you were phrasing it. To be honest, I think you're taking this conversation more seriously than I am. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: : I'm doing my best to take it lightly. I'm glad to see you're doing the same. Forgive me for mistaking your opinion being about similarities and not differences. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: : Yeah...I probably shouldn't have said it that way, I guess. I can't say I didn't intend the ironic sarcasm behind it (i.e. copying what you said and changing certain parts to reflect my point), but I didn't intend it to be an insult per se. So sorry if you took it that way. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: : It's all good. I actually commend you for not letting what goes on in the ToC obstruct your view of the other parts of the wiki (i.e. this). —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : : hey, i like the connection.'--C2' 20:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Nice idea. Good luck! Midna Rocks : : I hate these "I'm the only oppose" deals. It makes me look too picky. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Don't worry, Xykeb. I oppose it too. It's just a bit too obvious for my taste.--MaloMart (talk) 23:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : You're not being picky, Xykeb. I oppose for the same reasons. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :I have no idea how it is too "obvious", so I am supporting.--Shade Link : : I don't see anything wrong with this one. Oddball 464 03:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : : This one seems pretty nice to me! It seems relevant and makes sense.The Midna 22:54 28 August 2009(talk) : : Heh, sounds cool enough to me. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Cyclok vs. Vaati Both bosses with a very similar battle for at least part of the fight.Midna Rocks : : That's pretty much where the similarities end, though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Cyclok just isn't that caliber of villain. Portal-Kombat : : Are there even any similarities besides them being bosses? Diachronos (talk) 01:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :: : According to the Vaati (Four Swords) article, Vaati's first phase was similar to Cyclok's fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::: : He also has a similar strategy in four swords adventures. Midna Rocks : : One is a major villain, the other just another boss. Sorry. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : :Looks a little good for me. Good enough to win my vote.--Shade Link : : dont hate, but dont love it either. just kinda.....in the middle for me.'--C2' 15:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : : It's kinda like saying Ganondorf and the Cubus Sisters would make a good fight just because they both use dead man's volley. Oddball 464 03:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : : Commodus would give this a thumbs down, so I'll follow suit. --AuronKaizer ' 11:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Floor Master (''The Wind Waker) vs. Zant's Hand Battle of the rune covered hands. '''Metroidhunter32 23:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : We already had Wallmaster vs. Zant's Hand, and I never saw any runes on the Floormaster.--MaloMart (talk) 23:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : There were runes on its hands in Wind Waker, at least odd purplish designs if nothing else. Portal-Kombat : : Um....ok? That's a very strained connection. It's like doing Link vs. Ralph just because they're both swordsmen with hats.... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, one floats, the other ground-based. One appears in several places, the other only in one dungeon. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : :Both are annoying, both are dark hands/arms, both have runes, both look cool, both try to steal something necessary to complete the dungeon, must I go on?--Shade Link : : well, there simialar enough but i hated the floor master, and zants hand was to easy.'--C2' 15:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : : I feel Zant's Hand to be very overrated. Plus this is similar to Wallmaster vs Zant's Hand. Oddball 464 03:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : :This actually did better then I thought it would. I was expecting a solid line of opposes. Metroidhunter32 22:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) : : Papa likes mambo. Not fights like these. --AuronKaizer ' 11:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Darknut (''Twilight Princess) vs. Odolwa Battle of the large sword-wielding bosses/mini-bosses. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 16:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : : Given that Odolwa is like 10 times bigger than the Darknut, I think it's odd that you'd still say that the similarity is that they have large swords. Sure, Darknut's sword is large compared to Link's, but Odolwa is just huge. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 16:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : : what I mean is that even though Odolwa has a size advantage, the Darknut has heavy armor. Maybe Death sword would've done better... DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 17:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :: : Except that doesn't really matter because this is a popularity contest. What I'm saying is not that Odolwa would win in a real fight because he's bigger, but that he similarity you bring up, that hey both wield large swords, is odd because you can't really compare the two. Darknut is big, Odolwa is huge. It's like if you did "the overly large insects" and did Giant Bee vs. Mothula. Mothula is so much bigger than Giant Bee that Giant Bee's overly large size makes much less of a difference. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::If I could interject, it's not necessarily a popularity contest, people vote for varying reasons. —Triforce' ' 14' 20:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : : It's a bit too strained for my tastes. Portal-Kombat : :Eh, I don't get this fight that well.Shade Link : : Umm...This doesn't really appeal to me. Oddball 464 03:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. They're definitely both ominous and I like this fight. The Midna 22:58 28 August 2009(talk) : : Darknut would kick this major misuse of black racist iconography in its darknuts. Not likin' obvious ones. Even if it's not. Whatever. --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : :if your gonna have a boss in a fight, have another one with it(boss). sry but a boss will win by a landslide.'-- C2' / 22:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Comments Don't you hate it when you think up a suggestion halfway through the week and you have to wait several days to suggest it, and you end up forgetting it and rememering it again, then forgetting it and remembering it again, etc.? Because that's what's happening to me. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I kid you not, that happened to me a mere half an hour ago. I had thought of a great sort of "joke" suggestion that would have actually made sense, but I forget it now. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::I thought up a joke suggestion earlier, but gave up on it since I didn't think it would be very well-received (supports or opposes aside I mean). Anyway, the week is thankfully almost over, so I'll be able to get the suggestion I've been thinking of out there before I forget it again (hopefully). Actually, the one I'm planning to suggest is also kind of a joke suggestion (but kind of not). It's certainly...er, unique, I suppose. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just thought of a great one, and I guarentee it'll be shot down instantly, though it actually makes sense. :D —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Are you planning on suggesting it? Or are you just going to leave me curious? :P Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You bet your life I'm suggesting it. The one above was my second ever; I have plenty of time for bad suggestions before I get serious about it. It just depends when the current fight is finished. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, it depends on what kind of joke it is. Link the Pig vs. Lord Bullbo was a joke suggestion, and it got through, became a pretty even fight, and is considered one of the the best Temple of Courage fights by some people. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, it will be considered a joke at first glance, but if you look at it, it will make a lot of sense. It'll probably not garner the needed votes, however. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Is it just me or has the quality of fights gone up recently? Lots of non-crappy ones in recent weeks...what, you're saving them for my return? --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC)